


tell me something i don't know

by softbrio



Series: brio one shots [6]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Soft Rio (Good Girls), brio being soft, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: “Tell me something bout you,”“I think you know everything,”“Not everything,”
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: brio one shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746697
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	tell me something i don't know

“You know, I really love my kids, but the days when Dean has them are the best,” Beth said, her back falling onto the bed. Rio picked her legs up, moving them onto the bed as well, as she let out a giggle. He fell next to her, turning to face her.

“I’ll remember that next time you complain,” he replied. Beth rolled her eyes, scootching herself up against the pillow, and turning so they were face to face. 

“I have every right to complain,” she joked. Rio let out a chuckle as he moved part of her hair away from her face. There was silence for a minute as they both laid there, soaking in the moment. Then he finally spoke. 

“Tell me something bout you,” Rio said. Beth had a confused look on her face. Wasn’t he the one who told _her_ that he knows her when they were in a bar?

“I think you know everything,” she replied. 

“Not everything,” he said, giving her a look that she always gave into. It reminded her of when her kids really wanted something, and also Annie as well. 

“Okay,” Beth said, trying to search for something interesting about her. What was more interesting than robbing a grocery store, working for a gang and then falling in love with said gang’s leader. She bit her bottom lip in frustration. “I have a scar right above my forehead that’s hidden by my hair,” At this point she was reaching for the most random things about her. 

“What?” Rio asked. Beth nodded and smiled at him, pushing her hair back to reveal a faint scar. 

“It was from Annie. We were younger and she got mad, and long story short, there was flying glass and it cut me right here,” she explained. “It’s why I always try to have bangs, I get self conscious about it,”

_”You’re not the boss of me!” Annie yelled, running around the kitchen._

_”Keep it up, Annie! Don’t cry to me when you’re in the hospital!” Beth yelled back, chasing her eight year old sister._

_”I hate you! You’re the worst!”_

_”Annie, just give it to me, I’m trying to protect yo-” her sentence was cut off by the sound of glass shattering on the floor. ”You’re cleaning it up,”_

_”You’re the boss, so you can!” Annie yelled. Beth didn’t even have time to take a breath before a sharp piece of the glass bottle was hurling towards her face, and her reaction to duck wasn’t fast enough, proved by the blood running down the side of her head._

”Never noticed it,” Rio said, brushing it with his thumb. 

“Good,” she replied. She hadn’t even realized that he was the only other person that knew about that other than Annie and Ruby. She never told Dean or anyone else. It’s crazy what he can get out of her. “I also have a tattoo on my hip,” she whispered, almost like she didn’t want him to hear her. 

“Now come on, ma. You really think I never noticed that?” Rio told her, tickling her side. Beth giggled and slapped his chest. 

“Listen, it was worth trying. There’s nothing interesting about me,” she replied. “And what about you, mister? What don’t I know about you?”

Rio laughed because there was a lot. He was never really the type to open up about things, especially personal things. “Yeah, that ain’t happenin’,” he said. 

“Rio! Come on, please,” Beth begged him. “I’ll keep going if you tell me one thing about you,” she proposed. Rio groaned.

”Fine,” he gave in. “I have a sister. I’m older, and she has no idea about the, crime shit,” he told her. “She thinks I’m a graphic designer,” his last sentence made Beth crack up. 

“A graphic designer?” 

“Only way to explain the tattoos,” he defended. “Your turn,” 

Beth rolled her eyes again, searching her mind for something to say. Out of all the games he plays, it had to be this one? “I almost went to art school,” she said. Rio’s eyes lit up. 

“Now that makes sense,” he replied. “Why didn’t you?” Beth chuckled at his question. It took all of her to not reply ‘Dean’. 

“Kenny,” she said. As much as she hated blaming it on her kids, there was no possible way she would’ve went to school while she was pregnant with her first child. 

“Thought you were gonna say Dean,” Rio replied. 

“It took literally all of me not to say him, trust me,” she laughed. There was silence for a moment. 

“Can still go, you know?” Rio told her. She looked up at him with a confused expression. 

“No way. It’s way too late, you know I’m almost 45,” she said. 

“Nothing but a number, Elizabeth,” he replied. Beth shook her head. 

“Yeah right. Says someone that’s like, what, five years younger than me?” 

“You said it, not me,” Rio said, pulling her into his shoulder. Beth gasped.

”I hate you, you know that right?”

”Not like you don’t say it every day,” he teased, kissing the top of her head. “Go to sleep. Fight me in the morning,”

”You know I’m taking you up on that offer,” she laughed, kicking his leg. 

**Author's Note:**

> all of the stuff they say abt them is obviously fake lmao. unless i’m an undercover writer for good girls 👀


End file.
